ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Bedfellows
"Strange Bedfellows" '''is the sixth episode of season 2. Episode biography Vern Schillinger enlists Kareem Said to get him out of jail, but Kareem Said backs out when Tim McManus decides not to incriminate Diane Wittlesey in Scott Ross's death. Recovered from being poisoned, Peter Schibetta is raped by Simon Adebisi, losing "control" of Oz. Meanwhile, Miguel Alvarez is bumped out of the Latino power seat by Raoul Hernandez, a.k.a. El Cid. New inmate Jiggy Walker claims he was Governor Devlin's personal crack dealer; the two go head-to-head in the media before Jiggy Walker is discredited and sent to gen-pop. Sister Peter Marie finds out that William Giles murdered the man who killed her husband, and Dr. Gloria Nathan confronts Ryan O'Reily about her husband's death. Vernon Schillinger's plan to destroy Tobias Beecher approaches fruition when Tobias Beecher falls in love with Chris Keller. Crime flashbacks *Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez (AKA El Cid): Convicted July 10 1998, murder in the 2nd degree. Sentence: 36 years, up for parole in 20.. *Jiggy Walker: Convicted July 12 1998, murder in the 2nd degree. Sentence: 28 years, up for parole in 20. *Cyril O'Reily''': Convicted July 1 1998, murder in the 1st degree. Sentence: Life, up for parole in 60 years. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Vélez as prison doctor Gloria Nathan *B. D. Wong as the prison chaplain Father Ray Mukada Guests starring *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Luiz Guzman as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Skipp Sudduth as Lenny Burrano *Pat McNamara as Dr. Prestopnik *J.D. Williams as Kenny Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *LL Cool J as Jiggy Walker With *Bryan Callen as Jonathan Coushaine *Douglas Crosby as Correctional Officer Vic D'Agnasti *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Annika Peterson as Shannon O'Reily *Leif Riddell as Mark Mack *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Danton Stone as D.A. Fortunato *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Lenny Burruano informs Schibetta that "the family" is embarassed and not happy with the way he's running things in Oz and that he's out. He ends up in the Psych Ward. *Shirley Bellinger and Adebisi have been sending love notes back and forth to each other every meal. *Sister Pete gives Giles a box filled with toothbrushes, toothpaste, and mouthwash. *There's an interesting parallel between Ryan O'Reily/Gloria Nathan and the McManus/Wittlesey/Scott Ross plot line. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes